It is common to move products, boxes of products, and other objects supported on pallets by a forklift or a handlift The products may be strapped to the pallet. The products or boxes of the products may be wrapped in plastic wrap, as well. Pallets supporting products may be shipped in containers to customers. A typical pallet may be 40 inches by 48 inches (1.0 meters by 1.2 meters), for example. A pallet of products may also be displayed on store floors.
However, a store or other such purchaser might not want a full pallet of products. In addition, a typical 40 inch by 48 inch (1.0 meter by 1.2 meter) pallet may be too big to display in certain stores. It may also be necessary to remove particular ones of the products, which might not be readily accessible when stacked on a full size pallet. Fewer products than would typically be provided on a pallet may be packaged in a corrugated cardboard box which may then be moved by a pallet for shipping, but this requires extra handling and storage materials.